flamintalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Tag your IT
Somewhere in New York, a lonely child walked on the streets alone. His name was Joshua. He has created a paper airplane to fly on the streets, and as he threw it, it landed deep into some sort of forest. As it was dark, Joshua didn't see anything but two eyes that reflected in the darkness. It was holding his paper airplane, motioning him to come closer. As he approached him, the stranger in the forest started running into a cave and Joshua ran after him. Inside the cave he found a book titled tag your IT. The airplane was nowhere to be seen and the cave had multiple carvings of nightmarish creatures. He grabbed the book and read it. It was talking about a game of tag but with a demonic twist to it. The seeker becomes a monster until he touches one of the hiders, which he then gives away its monstrous properties to the hider that was touched. Four children were needed to play the game with no adults around. An incantation had to be told out loud to start the game, and once the game was finished the book had to be burned. Joshua was interested by this game and started searching for friends around the city. David was living in a large mansion, but his family only contained one father and one mother. His family was rich and they bought many mansions in the past, but this one is by far the largest. However, David knew that his parents were greedy and they refused to share their money with anyone. He also lived at New York City in the downtown area. As David slept on his new comfy bed, he felt as if he was being watched from his wardrobe. He pulled his covers over his entire body to hide from whatever was watching him, but his wardrobe's doors opened and a large lizard humanoid creature came out and walked towards David. He remained silent and the creature was about to remove the covers. He ran away from his window and jumped from the roof as the lizard man followed him the chase took a few minutes and David bumped into Joshua. The creature was gone and both kids looked at eachother confused. Joshua Uhm hello there who might you be? David Theres a lizard man chasing me! he points into his back yard but no lizard man is seen. Joshua You may need some rest do you want to come at my house? David As long as its as far away from whatever that thing was then yes. Joshua guided him to his house, his parents were unspleased as they did not invite anothet child in theyre house but they did nothing to intervene, both kids slept in joshuas bedroom. The next morning joshua's parents were gone at work the two kids were left alone in the house they decided to sit in the dining area and talk. David Thanks for inviting me for the night! Joshua Your welcome, uhm by the way i found this book in a cave its about a hide and seek game? Joshua gives the book to david and david seems confused. Joshua its a book about a theme park your wrong. David What! no give it to me? As he grabs it and opens it he can clearly see the same book that he read before. David Wait maybe its a multi purpose book? Joshua We could explore the theme park if you want i memorised the address. David ok''' lets go!' They exited the house and walked to the park it took a few minutes, the parks name was henricks funtimes park. it had hourly shows carnival rides and rollercoasters it of course had restaurants and carnival games it was the biggest park the kids ever saw and excitement grew, they arrived at the ticket booth and the guards let them in without them needing to pay. the park was filled with people and it was hard to see where the kids were going someone grabbed them and hid them from the public in a dark alley the one who grabbed them was another child with terror on his face he was brown skinned. '''Samual' What are you doing here! David We are here to have some fun! Joshua what he said, why did you grab us like that! Samual ''' '''This place is filled with clowns i refused to let them hurt you. Joshua Don't worry clowns dont hurt people are you afraid of them? Samual this is embarrassing but yes i am, they seem too happy and wear too much makeup. ' Joshua' Well help you beat your fear! Samuel 'Oh thats very nice of you but-' The two kids stood up and walked back to the park while holding samuels hand they found a clown that wore a purple shirt with a golden coloured shirt and green pants he was holding balloons. Category:Good tails doll Category:Horror stories